Thank You for the Solace
by MewMewPower
Summary: One shot. “You don’t have to leave,” I assured her. “Feel free to stay. I’m just going to sleep.” S&S. Mainly fluff.


Oh la!

I'm soooo happy I finally got a decent story out of me! I've written like 12 different stories, but they are all of crap quality and have none of the 'me' that makes the story mine. You know? Actually, this one isn't all that great, just fluff and a vague story line, but I thought I did a pretty nice job with it.

Anyways, I'm happy to get this one-shot published. Hope you enjoy!

-----

To MikoKagome1113 – I loved the idea that you gave me! I'm working with it right now, and when I finish it, I'll PM it to you so you can be the first one (besides my beta) who will read it! Thanks for the idea!

-----

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or the characters. This story, however, is mine.

-----

My window slammed open and jolted me awake. Instantly on alert, I leaped up to the ceiling and crouched, scouting for the intruder. It was pitch black in my room, and I was forced to rely on my other senses. It was silent for a moment, the eerie flutter of the air and my startled heart providing the only background noise. Then there was a gust of wind, and something blurred into my peripheral vision on my right. My leg kicked out as my arms pushed away from the intruder. I let power build up into my hand as I jumped onto the next wall. The intruder easily bent around my leg, as if it knew that would be my counter, and in the instant I leapt onto the wall, it mirrored my action and leapt onto the one opposite. There was again silence in the room, and every time I shifted, my opponent shifted with me.

Goddamn.

A low growl began to build in my chest. It was 2 in the morning. I didn't feel like screwing around. I was tired. Power locked up in my hand, furious and steady, and then I bent on all fours into a strike position. The person on the wall simply cocked its head. I took a deep breath to center my power, and then released the energy at my enemy an instant before I leapt over to accost them. The energy morphed into a wolf head of fire, majestic and greedy, and spread its jaws wide, eager to swallow anything in its path. Instead of attempting to dodge, my adversary let out a tinkling laugh.

What the shit? I knew that laugh…

Before I had a chance to express my question, my wolf exploded in a flash of energy. Heat flew back into my face, and it left me stunned. Then I felt a lithe body crash into mine and we tumbled down, hitting my king sized bed with a crash and rolling around, until I was trapped between the sheets and a soft, warm body above me. I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face, and the _female_ rose up on two arms and looked at me.

And laughed.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" I groaned. "It's 2 am. 2 in the goddamn morning."

Her fingers twitched by my head and the lights dimly shone. I watched the corner of her lips dimple up into a smile. "I couldn't sleep."

I shut my eyes, trying to keep my temper in check. It never did any good to yell at Sakura, because she only growled back more viciously, or she made you feel terrible. But I was really tired, and was having a difficult time keeping in control.

"So… you came over here because you couldn't sleep. Is that the only reason?"

She rolled off of me onto her side and I turned my head to look at her, only to see big emerald eyes looking up at me from under long curly lashes. Ah, I all but melted when she looked at me like that. "Is that a problem?"

I pulled the sheets over my naked chest and snuggled into bed. "No, it's not a problem. But I'm really tired, and since tomorrow is Saturday, I plan on sleeping for the next 11 hours. I had a tough week."

"Oh, ok," she murmured and I felt her weight leave the bed. My arms snatched out to shackle her wrist.

"You don't have to leave," I assured her. "Feel free to stay. I'm just going to sleep."

She tossed me a saucy smile. "I wasn't going to leave. I was going to sit in a corner until you fell asleep and then wreak havoc onto your house. You wouldn't even know I was here."

"Hmm." I pretended to consider her words, and then let go of her wrist. "Sounds like a plan.

Sakura levitated away from me and hovered in one of the corners of my room, and then she sat down on the ground and smiled pleasantly. I smiled back, then shut my eyes, rolled onto my side, and tried to fall back to sleep.

I tried to. I tried really hard, but after 45 minutes, I sighed and rolled again to face Sakura. She sat there, head on her knees and gazing off into the darkness. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, and she looked so hopelessly forlorn.

Was something wrong? I felt like such a guy, completely out of tune with her feelings. Well, I was a guy, but I was her best friend, and it was my job to make sure I caught these things. I sat up in bed. "Sakura-" my voice cracked, and I licked my lips, suddenly slightly nervous.

"Sakura?"

She flinched like I had touched her and jolted her head up until her gaze crashed into mine. Her eyes were wild, dilated, and tormented, like she had been remembering something far away. Her breathing was labored, and honest to God, it scared the hell out of me.

"Sakura?" I raised my voice and let my energy swirl out to touch her. She shivered as my magic caressed her, and then sighed and suddenly relaxed. Her eyes fluttered closed and a half smile lit her face, and then my magic was thrown back at me and she stood by the window where she had come in.

"Sorry. Bad memories," she murmured and began to lift herself out the window.

"No!" My voice shot out sharper than I intended and she froze, then turned away from the window to face me. "No," I whispered, and unsure, lifted my hand to her.

She stared at it, and then slowly walked over to the bed and put her hand in mine.

I wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing.

My thumb moved back and forth over the soft skin on her hand, and making a quick decision, I pulled on her extended arm. She fell forward into my embrace, her hands pressed against my chest. I stared into her eyes for a bit more, and then I continued tugging her closer to me until she was sitting in my lap, head on my shoulder and arms around my middle. One of my hands was in her hair massaging her head, and the other was occasionally switching from being around her waist to rubbing her back.

My breathing was shallow and shaky and she was silent. Cautiously, I pressed a kiss to her temple, and she took in a strangled breath. Harsh, weeping sobs began to leak out of her body, the tears hot against my shoulder. My arms tightened, and then I situated her and myself so we were comfortably lying side by side in my bed. I pulled the sheet under her chin, and then leaked out my aura and wrapped it around her as a second blanket. Violent shudders consumed her body, but I kept it around her so it would absorb any of the bad tainting her.

It took a while, but finally her crying and shivering stopped. It was quiet in my room again, the only sounds being our slow breathing and our hearts thumping in unison.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. My voice was different from usual, rough and low.

She shook her head against my shoulder and pressed more tightly against me.

"Later then," I told her. "Go to sleep."

"Thank you," she whispered softly and rubbed her head against me. I grumbled appreciatively as her aura was released from her body and wrapped around mine. I strung them together, an ethereal pleat of green and pink, and listened to her breathing become even.

And then I let mine become even too.

-----

_zzzzz....._


End file.
